The new Rosa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Peter Ping Lim. The objective of the breeding program was to produce vigorous new garden rose varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made between April and June 2010.
The seed parent is the unpatented variety Rosa ‘Ebb Tide’. The pollen parent is the unpatented variety Rosa ‘Golden Eye’. The new variety was selected in June of 2011 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2010 crossing in a research nursery in McMinnville, Oreg.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in McMinnville, Oreg. in June 2011 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 5 successive generations.